Eastgate
Eastgate is a city on the west coast of the Siccus Badlands, facing onto the Inland Sea. The current Lord of Eastgate is Dugal MacLean. Eastgate is considered a safe harbor for ships traveling east from Avalonia into the coasts of the Badlands. (Also vice versa, but the winds are more favorable west to east.) Furthermore, it sits at the mouth of the Red River making it paramount to the great timber trade (live oak in large quantities, the finest in the world) and some river trade from upriver. It is a mix of styles, having some classic European architecture, mixed with Mediterranean and Arabian because it is a melting pot of cultures. The quarries to the east bring brown and tan rock, while the quarries up river bring red rock, with Avalonia so close, rock grey in color is also sold in the city. The city walls are mostly tan / brown in color, but some of the newer structures are the now cheaper Avalonian grey. Not only is Eastgate a port, but it also has some of the best ship building facilities in the known world (due to the large live oak supply that comes through its port) with a natural bay that has been artificially expanded around four hundred years ago. Map Map Legend 1) GEAR CO. World Headquarters 2) Main Armory 3) Warehouse District 4) Great Bridge of Eastgate 5) Rose Tower 6) Pearl Tower 7) The Inner Bastion 8) The Great Keep 9) Expansion Town 10) New Town 11) GEAR Shipbuilding facilities 12)The South Gate 13) Lionsgate 14) Crown's Gate 15) The Guardians 16) The Neck History Founding The site that the current Eastgate sits on has been a settlement for over 1500 years. The modern Eastgate was settled by King Leondis the exiled around 600 years ago. The exact date on the Historica Calendar would be 476 BH (Before the founding of Historica). The location was chosen for Leondis’ second kingdom after losing Altov to his brother in the War of Two Kings. He founded the city as a trade city, and soon dominated the land around it. The name Eastgate comes from the cities position as the last city within the “goodlands” of the west (later Avalonia) and the Siccus Badlands of the Southeast. It was a gateway to the East, and made a great profit from being so. Within 100 years the city was arguably the most important trade city of the Southwest and had expanded into a kingdom to rival that of Altov to the north. In 320 BH, the Great Orc War destroyed many of the outlying settlements of both Altov and Eastgate. At this point, the Kingdom of Eastgate, was mostly reduced to a rich city state, although it continued to be ruled by a king. After the Fall Around 290 BH, four rival clans from the region now known as Mitgardia migrated south. First they were there to raid, but soon three of the clans took up residence in the Wither Woods and the Southern Coast along the inland sea. The MacLeans became traders along the sea. The MacDraeths became takers, and the Logans sided with the King of Eastgate and became a much needed source of troops. In 255 BH, the War of the Three Northmen embroiled all of Eastgate and its surrounding territory. The MacLeans, their merchant navy – a company called Greater Eastgate Articles and Rations Company (or GEAR Co.) – fought for control of the city’s harbor from the King who had raised taxes on all merchants to an all-time high. The Logans, now interbred with the King’s line, fought the MacLean’s fiercely and won with the help of the MacDraeths. However, upon peace, the MacLean’s demanded concessions for the Merchant’s Guild and GEAR Co. No new taxes would be leveled against the merchants, and all naval defense of the city would be outsourced to GEAR Co. Rise of GEAR Co. These lucrative deals, along with a later deal that allowed GEAR Co. to become the Trade Regulation Board of Eastgate, created a vast income for the MacLean’s and GEAR Co. With a major ten year drought that started in 190 BH, GEAR Co. began taking on more duties (such as welfare and city security) from the bankrupt crown. The merchants of GEAR, now more than just the MacLeans, began to establish larger residences and more community connections within Eastgate itself. In the year 173, in order to pay the Logan family debt, the City of Eastgate was sold to GEAR Co. From that point on, Eastgate was run by GEAR Co. under the rulership of the First Lord. The title of King stayed with the Logan clan, but for the most part, they only hold a small piece of territory in Avalonia today and no power to make any claim of kingship. Historica In the great period of Strife, the hundreds of years before Historica’s founding, Eastgate made an attempt at becoming a Kingdom again. However, times were brutal for all the land, and Eastgate sent one of its wisest lords, Cantesh to the meeting of sages that formed the current Historica. Cantesh failed to gain a realm seat for Eastgate and its first lord. Instead both Kaliphlin and Avalonia were formed, with Eastgate and surrounding territory disputed between the two guilds. Eastgate spent 100 years trying to become an autonomous city state, but during the early rule of Dugal MacLean, the city was sworn to Kaliphlin in an attempt to strengthen the city’s position in the list of the world’s great cities. Death of Dugal and the War for Eastgate After Dugal’s assassination attempt at Queenscross in 103AH, Petera assumed role as First Lord of Eastgate. Slowly the lords of Kaliphlin began to suspect Petera in the near death of his brother and with the Second Lord position given to not the youngest MacLean brother, Paulos, but an advisor of Petera’s Lord Elden Logan, the Council of Kaliphlin debated actions against Petera. It was then revealed that Petera had had ties to Victor Revolword, this sealed his fate. Mpya Stedor troops under Lord DaMaximus deployed to the outskirts of Eastgate after the fall of Revolword, and began a siege. Co-commanded by Paulos MacLean, the siege is still going. DaMaximus’ troops hold the New City, but the Old City is being resupplied by magical portals, and a solid break in the defenses has not happened yet. Generally, the most die-hard followers of Petera are within the city with him. This makes up a large amount of people, and his army is still great. On three attempts to storm the city, Petera himself has come to the parapets, where he wove destruction with his powerful spells upon the besieging forces. Rulers of Eastgate Currently Eastgate is ruled by the First Lord, Petera MacLean Modern Hierarchy First Lord of Eastgate: Petera MacLean – The First Lord has all powers to make peace, war, judge, and conduct trade within the City and its properties. Second Lord of Easgate: Elden Logan - The Second Lord is the heir to the city, and has all powers of the First Lord when the First Lord is absent. Master of Arms: Paulos MacLean – Leader of the City guard and usually of GEAR’s regiments. Although Paulos still holds the title, there is no current Master of Arms loyal to Petera. Trade Captain: CEO of GEAR Co. (Petera MacLean) - Executes the will of the Board of Trustees. Although there is a small fleet loyal to Paulos. Board of Trustees: Decides trade policy and maintains the everyday functions of the City and properties of the state. Members: (Even number between 6 and 12) Petera MacLean, Paulos MacLean, Deregar MacDraeth, Davetos MacDraeth, Martin Potts, Willim MacLean, Freed Gareth, Stanith Kalorn. Former Rulers of Eastgate from the founding. MOCs Residents * Dugal MacLean *Petera MacLean Related Links * Kaliphlin's Important Cities Category:Kaliphlin Category:Geography Category:Cities